1990 Seattle Goodwill Games
The 1990 Goodwill Games was the second edition of the international multi-sport event created by Ted Turner, which was held between July 20 and August 5, 1990. Following an inaugural edition in Moscow, the second games took place in Seattle, United States, highlighting the competition's role in fostering good Soviet–U.S. relations. The games was opened at the Husky Stadium with a speech by former U.S. President Ronald Reagan. As well as an address by Arnold Schwarzenegger, and a performance by the "Moody Blues" & "Gorky Park". The top three nations in the medal table remained the same as the previous edition: the Soviet Union won 66 gold medals and a total of 188 medals, the United States were a close runner-up with 60 gold medals and 161 medals overall, while East Germany were a distant third with 11 golds. The games motto was "Uniting the World's Best", and a total of 2312 athletes from 54 countries engaged in the 17-day program of 21 sports. Each countries' contingent of athletes did not parade separately at the opening ceremony, but instead all athletes entered the stadium as one large mass (emphasising the theme of international unity). The size of the sporting program meant that some events were held in the cities surrounding Seattle, including: Tacoma, Spokane and others in the Tri-Cities area. A number of venues in the region were built or renovated for the Games: Federal Way gained an aquatics venue (King County Aquatic Center) through the games while Seattle itself gained a new track for Husky Stadium and new flooring for the Edmundson Pavilion. The Seattle Space Needle had a large purpose-built gold medal hung around the structure during the Games. Format of Competition The gymnastics competition was the same as the 1992 Summer Olympics. It was carried out in three stages: *Competition I - The team competition/qualification round in which gymnasts, including those who were not part of a team, performed both compulsory and optional exercises. Only the five highest scores earned by team members on each apparatus during each round were used to determined the overall team total. The thirty-six highest scoring gymnasts in the all-around qualified to the individual all-around competition. The eight highest scoring gymnasts on each apparatus qualified to the final for that apparatus. *Competition II - The individual all-around competition, in which those who qualified from Competition I performed exercises on each apparatus. The final score of each gymnast was determined by adding the scores earned by her on each of the four apparatuses. *Competition III - The apparatus finals, in which those who qualified during Competition I performed an exercise on the individual apparatus on which she had qualified. The final score of each gymnast determined solely by the score earned by him or her on the apparatus during this competition. Each country was limited to three gymnasts in the all-around final and two gymnasts in each apparatus final. Results Medal Count External Links *Official results References Category:1990 Competitions Category:Goodwill Games